


Disenchanted

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Dark!Erwin, Homophobia, M/M, Rape, THIS IS REALLY GRAPHIC I AM WARNING YOU NOW, bad, basically erwin is the reason levi never smiles, christ what else did i put in here, im a terrible horrible person i am going to hell, its just bad okay, like really brutal god, takes place some years before canon, twisted thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: "Everyone in the walls is very, very homophobic. Somehow, Erwin finds out that Levi is gay for him - whether Levi tells him in the hopes it's reciprocated or Erwin discovers it somehow - and is horrified.</p><p>Queue Erwin brutally raping Levi. It's a combination of correctional rape and pure sadism. Not dub-con, please - though Levi is romantically interested in Erwin, this is not what he wants.</p><p>+ Levi breaking, crying, or begging for him to stop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disenchanted

He's looking at you with sad, pitiful eyes, and this might be the first time you've ever seen him act like he actually has a weakness. It just makes you want to break him down even more, to hold yourself in his face like a goddamn trophy and show him that you know what you can do to him now, you know how to make him your bitch, and he'd damn well better appreciate the trouble you're going through to make sure he never comes back into your bedroom with that look on his face and those words on his lips ever again. Levi had actually looked hopeful when he'd stood in front of you, one hand over his heart in a perfect salute, like a child putting on a performance in front of his parents before asking for a new toy or a sweet.

Levi had asked you for your heart. He'd already given his to you.

You are going to take so much more.

"You're so obsessed with being clean, Levi," you breathe, making sure it's in his face as you twist more of his hair between your fingers. His breath hitches, and your knee drives into his stomach to squash the sound. You can tell the pain is making him see purple and red, just by the way his eyes flutter and look every which way except right at you. Good. He's learning. "So concerned about whether or not you have dirt on your hands, and you still come in here and try to pull something like that on me. It's disgusting. You're supposed to be better than that."

Apparently, this lesson wasn't going as well as you'd previously thought, because he glances up at your forehead and wheezes out a: "I could say the same to you."

That gets him another blow to the stomach, before you drop him like a puppet with its strings cut. He lands heavily on the floor at your feet, curled up in a little ball, and you deliver another kick to his spine to make him unfurl somewhat before jamming your heel into his crotch. Levi gasps, trying to curl back in on himself, but you roll the pressure around until tears spring into his eyes.

"You're supposed to be a fighter," you growl down at him, wondering if he's hard underneath your foot. You wouldn't be surprised if Levi turned out to be a little masochist. "You could kill me, right now. But you won't, because you think you're in love with me. See how weak that makes you?"

Levi spits blood on the floor, and you take your foot off his crotch only for the sake of smearing his face in it.

"I'm going to fuck you until you bleed. I'm going to show you how wrong you are."

Levi tries to roll away, his body lithe and strong, but you're heavier and you're leaning down to grab him by the scruff, just so you can turn him over onto his stomach. That makes him jerk beneath you, like a startled little rabbit who has just realized that there is thunder rolling over their head. Something about this position makes him panic- probably because he can't see you anymore- and that sends a little thrill of something you don't want to acknowledge trickling up your spine. Your muscles around your stomach and back are tight in anticipation as you go for his belt. No straps- he'd come here on casual business, expecting it to be comfortable and light.

He was never as smart as you.

This is only further proven when he starts begging.

"Please," Levi murmurs. It bubbles sickly through the blood in his mouth, blood you'd put there after punching him in the face to knock him around after his confession. You'd brought your elbow to his nose, earlier, and you're hoping he'll have two black eyes. Nothing broken, though. While you certainly aren't a little cocksucker like him, you can appreciate human beauty. You just want to see him cry.

You slip your hand underneath him, going to his waist so you can undo the clasp on his belt. He groans, probably tender from the abuse you'd put him through, so you make sure to press the metal from the buckle roughly beneath his ribs.

"Erwin," he says, voice thick and slow. "Don't. I know better. Let me go."

It's not a lesson if you don't see it through to the end. You are not a weak man. You pull the belt loose, sliding it through the loops, and then bring it down over his back and shoulders in a harsh snap. His muscles are tight, too, and you can see them spasm where his shirt has ridden up as the pain spreads in white-hot bursts over his body. He still won't scream, still won't let the tears fall, but you'll fix that.

Levi is still trying to appeal to your better nature when you pull his hips up, keeping his face jammed to the floor with one hand while he sputters and snorts blood, coughing as he shakes with still dry sobs. "This is what you want," you tell him, feeling a little sorry for your old friend but not sorry enough to stop. "I'm doing this for your own good. You're supposed to be tougher than this."

You start to slide his pants down, and that's when he really comes alive. You have to smack him with the belt a few more times, leaving vivid red gashes over his back, where the muscle is lean and flat and offers almost no protection against the agony. It looks as red-pink as raw meat when you finally get him to settle down again, spreading him roughly apart with your hands as he shakes against the floor, his fist balled next to his face.

"You're more submissive than I thought you would be," you note, still keeping a bruising grip on his ass in case he suddenly tries to make another escape. The door is locked, anyway. He would have to struggle with the latch to get out, and by then, you could catch him again. "I think you want this."

He's still shaking. "I don't."

"Yeah," you decide, breathing out the word as you trace a thumb over his hole. It's tiny, and it twitches beneath the pad of your thumb, tensing and fluttering as Levi tenses and flutters. You think he's finally started to cry. You're pleased. "You want this. This is exactly what you came here for. You're a slut for it, Levi. You're such a damn pervert."

He groans like an animal caught in a trap; a terrible, moaning sound that you sometimes hear from dying soldiers. You won't kill him. You just want to teach him a lesson. 

Here is the first part of your lesson.

"You're dry," you say, rubbing your thumb over his entrance. Levi shakes, and yes, that's definitely a sob you hear. "If you were a woman, Levi, like I'm supposed to be with, you'd be wet. That would make it easier. You're dry because you're not supposed to want cock, and now you'll have to deal with it."

One hand goes to your own belt, which you undo without all of the theatrics you'd had to go through with Levi. It comes through the loops on your pants with a soft sound, like bare skin over blankets, and you think maybe if Levi doesn't learn from this session you'll force him down on your bed until he hates the idea of even sleeping in one alone- nevermind with another man. His thighs tense, trying to push together to keep you out, but you'll just push his legs back apart anyway. It should be easy enough; he was ready to spread his legs for you before. You take your cock into your hand, half-hard from the look of horror on his face that had dawned when he realized what you were going to do to him, and give it a few firm strokes.

"You won't fit," Levi gasps, wet and garbled, in a last ditch effort to get you to stop. "You're too big. You need to- you need to get lube, you need to get up and get lube-"

"So you can escape?" you say, and he falls silent except for a few more choked sounds, so you know you've caught on to his plan. "I don't even need to fuck you stupid, Levi. Just having your ass in the air seems to do enough for you. I'll manage just fine, don't you worry." You say it with a smile, pressing the blunt head of your erection to his hole.

He's right. You're too big. You can push, and that makes Levi struggle and flail again, but you can't push in.

You spread him a little wider, snap your hips forward, and the problem resolves itself.

The noise Levi makes makes it sound like you're killing him. Maybe it feels like he's dying, but you know he's not, because you're careful. At the most, this just hurts like seven different hells all coming together in his abdomen, and he'll be unable to sit for a long, long time. You'll be nice enough to take him off duty so he can heal, and also so he has time to think better than to go running off and telling someone what had happened. It's not like anyone will care, anyway; they might even applaud you for being able to subdue Humanity's Strongest, and teach him the error of his ways. You're making a sacrifice for the greater good, here. This is something you shouldn't have to do, but you'll do it anyway, because you care about what happens to Levi. If he's always got such perverted thoughts on his mind, it will distract him, and he won't be as reliable.

The things you do for victory.

Levi is still making those terrible sounds, coughing and gagging and retching and crying and twisting out mangled screams against the floor, but you're still hard inside him. He's hot and tight, and the blood from where you've managed to split him apart it helping you move along quite smoothly. You tighten your grip on him, grinding deep into his heat and forcing yourself deeper, until he cries out and claws at the wooden floor like a cat being put through a bath.

He's so overdramatic. He'll survive.

"Please," he cries, still clawing, scrambling, either to keep himself from getting his face pounded into the floor or to drag himself away. He almost succeeds that second one a few times, managing a few inches on shaking knees with his hips high in the air and his chest dragging over the floor, but you always pull him back, and the sob he lets out every time you do is almost music to your ears. It means he's learning. "Erwin- p-please, please- stop-"

Maybe he isn't learning. You fuck him harder, snarling like a doberman for him to shut up, but he still isn't learning. He screams and cries harder, like he's being ripped to shreds, and you suppose he is. Blood drips a line down his soft cock and onto the floor, and you reach down to scoop some of it on your fingers, before drawing it over his shirt in thick lines to remind him of what you had to do. 

Levi convulses like he's having a fit. "Erw- Erwin, stop, stop it-! Take it out, please, please take it out- I l-"

No. He'd better not be trying to say what you think he's trying to say. His face has turned to the side, cheek smooshed against the floor as he tries to speak, fat tears gleaming in his eyes as he shakes and cries and looks to you for pity. 

"I love you, stop it-"

That's not what you want to hear.

You piston your hips brutally against his, satisfied when he chokes in the middle of his begging, eyes rolling as you take him roughly against the floor. He tries to scramble away from you again, but you drag him back, reaching out to fist a hand in his hair and pull, tugging until his spine is curved painfully and each thrust earns a dying wail from the man that supposedly could not be broken.

You think you've done a pretty good job at proving that wrong.

When you finish, it's inside him. You know he hates being dirty, but if this is the kind of life he wants to live, he'll have to learn to get on with it. You soil him from the inside, a mark of the job well done, and lean in to whisper in his ear as you milk every last drop of come into his ass.

"If you were a woman," you hiss, voice rough over his quiet, heartbroken crying, "you'd get pregnant from this. I would've made love to you, and I would've stuffed you full of my come, made sure you orgasmed, and I would've taken care of you, after. But you're a man, and you get nothing. Understood?"

Levi doesn't answer. You pull out, wrinkling your nose at the come and blood smeared all over your dick, and use his shirt to wipe it off. He is collapsed on the floor like a broken doll, seemingly without any intentions of moving except for those tiny quakes that ripple through his body. 

You leave him on the floor. Your lesson has been taught.

**Author's Note:**

> alright im going back to my mpreg now


End file.
